Black Tears
by True Disaster
Summary: An emotional one shot between Michael and KITT. *Set in the original KR world!* I DO NOT OWN THEM! PLEASE R&R!
**Black Tears**

Everything turned out fine. KITT was recharging in the garage at the Foundation. Michael was upstairs having a talk with Devon about their current case about a murder down in Louisiana. KITT sighed when he knew this was going to go south in a matter of minutes. Stubborn Michael (as KITT likes to call him at moments like these) was not an easy one to get through. Michael said it would be better to find the evidence now while the trail was still fresh, but Devon insisted that even if he wanted too, he couldn't because the authorities have not given them the clear to go and search for evidence.

In other words, Devon had other ideas,…and Michael didn't like it one bit.

"Michael, we can't just go down there and start scurrying around for evidence right now. We must wait for the signal from the authorities before proceeding onwards about this case." Devon was currently seated behind his desk in his office, glaring at a very stubborn, very unhappy Michael Knight. Michael shifted his weight uncomfortably in his chair that was facing the front of Devon's desk.

Michael cleared his throat before speaking. "Look Devon. We have valuable leads in that folder of yours," He pointed to the manila folder on the desk in front of Devon. "We can't just throw it all away, waiting for approval from the authorities. Just give me a chance. I can seek in in the middle of the night with KITT. Nobody will know." Michael was looking Devon in the eye as he spoke. But when he saw no reaction from the old man…he got pissed.

"Devon I'm telling you, we need to get out there _now!_ " He stood up from his chair to help get his point a crossed. But as he was walking towards the door, Devon grabbed him by his fore arm.

"Michael, please just listen to reason. Listen to what _I'm_ saying. _We can't go out right now_." He was still holding Michael by his fore arm. Michael was still facing the door.

"You're just worried about your own damn pride." He growled and yanked his arm out of Devon's grip, which was surprisingly strong for a man his age. Michael heard Devon gasp with shock at what he said, but he didn't care. He slammed the door behind him.

' _How could he do this? I mean seriously! We have leads and all he wants to do is sit on his ass and bask in his pride?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH HIM?!' Michael thought to himself._

Michael was ripped out of his thoughts when he ran into KITT's driver door.

' _How the hell did I get all the way down here and not notice?'_ He thought to himself again.

"Michael? Are you alright?" A certain, soft voice asked. Michael didn't answer though. Instead he slumped down against KITT's driver door. He buried his head in his arms and felt like crying.

"Michael?" KITT asked again hoping he would get a reply this time.

"….yeah….I'm ok." He was lying of course. KITT knew this as well. Michael still kept his head down.

"I heard what happened Michael." KITT said softly, for he knew by Michael's vitals he was still upset about the situation. "Please don't be mad. I hate to see you like this, and so does Devon." KITT said sounding hopeful now. But sadly, Michael didn't budge. Instead he rose up, and walked around to KITT's front end. KITT took the chance to scan his vitals and the results came back that he _defiantly_ hit a nerve.

More than likely, probably the last part of that statement did it.

"Oh no! Don't tell me you're on his side too!" He ran his hand through his hair in a stressful manner.

"Michael," KITT said softly. "Just please hear me out. I-"

"No KITT! I can't believe this! You too! God KITT you are the one that's supposed to back me up with these things, not against me!" Michael was pacing back and forth in front of KITT.

Michael didn't know it, but he was scaring the crap out of KITT right now.

"Michael if you would just listen to me-"

"SHUT UP KITT!" Michael screamed at him while he slammed his fists down hard on KITT's hood. Now it was KITT's turn to be hurt. Michael _NEVER_ talked nor treated him this way. He wanted to cry, scream. Anything to relieve the hurt he was feeling develop deep within his CPU Core.

He darkened the windows and turned off all of his lights on his dashboard. Michael, now realizing what he said and did, quickly got down on his knees in front of KITT's scanner that was dimming by the minute. Even though KITT didn't have a face or supposedly feelings, he knew KITT was hurt.

And would look like he was ready to burst into tears at any given moment.

"KITT," Michael said softly, while allowing a few tears to fall. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. I was just frustrated at the whole situation." He sobbed. "I know you were just trying to help reason with me pal, I'm so sorry KITT." He his arm over KITT's hood and laid his head down on it. He heard a few swooshes of KITT's scanner before he heard a shaky reply.

"Y-you h-hurt m-me M-Michael." His voice sounded so hurt. So heart broken to Michael. Did it really hurt KITT that bad? This thought made Michael sob into the sleek black hood and tighten his grip on it as well.

And together, they both cried…..

…..

…

….

 _Black Tears._

 **The End**

 _ **I don't know about y'all but…..I got teary eyed after writing/posting this. Hopefully you did to because, well, it's my favorite reaction out of readers. Please don't forget to R &R! Thx 4 Reading!**_


End file.
